An Unexpected Truth
by magic-kitten
Summary: Lucius is courting Hermione! What does Snape have to say about this? PreHalfBlood Prince.
1. An Unexpected Letter

**Disclaimer: **Any character that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Alexia and Sterling belong to me.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_It has been a year since the final battle. Lives were lost and true colors shown._

_Harry had managed to kill Voldemort with the help of Ron and Hermione, both proved to be the part of 'what he had not before' in the prophecy, Ron adding strategy and Hermione adding intelligence to Harry's bravery and loyalty. With this and the love they held for one another, the Golden Trio was able to bring victory to the Order and the rest of the wizarding community._

_Tragically, the Order lost Kingsley, Tonks, and Charlie Weasley. It was found that the side of good lost approximately seventy-four wizards and witches in the Final Battle, including Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, and Hannah Abbot, among others throughout the events leading up to the end._

_Most of the Dark Lord's followers had been killed in the Final Battle, but a few managed to survive and those that did plead that they had been under the Imperius Curse. While most were not believed to have been so and were sentenced to Azkaban, now with wizard guards rather than dementors, some managed to hold influence with their wealth and sway minds, such as Lucius Malfoy._

_Severus Snape proved true to the Order and killed many Deatheaters. However, his wish to die in the Final Battle was not granted by the Fates as he is now deemed a hero. A title that he very much wishes he did not have. He still has not forgiven himself for all the harm he ever caused. Otherwise, he continues to live his life as before as the dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts, but not considered evil anymore._

_Other points of interest included Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Ginny proved to be a very powerful witch in her own right as she fended off and killed three Deatheaters on her own as well as other one-on-one duels. Even though Draco had received the Dark mark, he had turned at the start of the Final Battle. With a little Veritaserum, it turned out that he never really wanted to be one and had only done so rather than being killed, but had chosen to fight for his own beliefs in the Final Battle as he thought he should die on his own terms._

_As for the Golden Trio, they preferred to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible afterwards and would now be returning for their last year at Hogwarts, filled both with grief and joy._

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Letter**

Hermione sat with her trunk and her beloved cat/kneazle, Crookshanks, by the living room fireplace waiting for the Weasleys to pick her up. She had been invited to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow when an owl started pecking at the window. She went over to receive the parchment.

'_What do they want?' _Hermione thought when she saw the letter was closed with the official Ministry seal. Quickly opening it, Hermione scanned the letter in disbelief, which read:

14 August 1997 

_To All Unwed Witches, 16 years and older, and Unwed Wizards, 17 years and older;_

This notice is to inform you that in light of recent events, the Ministry has established a new Decree, Number XIX: The Marriage Law. Said Decree is being enforced in order to ensure the preservation of the wizarding world as it has come to our attention that the continuous interbreeding of closely related purebloods as well as the many losses suffered has resulted in a devastating declination in the wizarding population.

_As stated, said Decree applies to all unwed witches, who are of age (16 and older) and all unwed wizards, who are of age (17 and older.) Unwed wizards must apply with the Ministry for approval of courtship with an unwed witch. More than one unwed wizard may court an unwed witch, but the wizard may only court the one unwed witch. _

_After a year of courtship or one week after graduation from a deemed worthy wizarding educational institution, whichever is longer, the courted unwed witch must choose one of her suitors for marriage. The marriage will take place within two months of said choice. Within a year of the marriage, said couple must produce an heir. Failure to do so will result in the annulment of the marriage. Said witch and said wizard will then be eligible for courtship and marriage again._

_The only manner in which an unwed witch will stay unmarried is in the event that no courtship proposals are received at the Ministry for said witch. However, if the witch receives only one proposal, then the witch must marry the suitor of the proposal. The unwed witch will have two weeks after this letter is received or after an annulment to receive proposals._

The only manner in which an unwed wizard can stay unwed is if the unwed witch does not choose said wizard for marriage. However, the unwed wizard must then continue to submit proposals for other unwed witches, until he is chosen for marriage. Said wizard is only permitted to submit one proposal at a time, meaning that he will have to wait until after the courtship before being eligible to submit another proposal if he was not chosen. If not chosen for marriage, said wizard must submit another proposal within one week of courted witch's choice.

_Other stipulations for the courtship and marriage are as follows:_

_An unwed pureblood wizard may choose to court an unwed pureblood witch that is deemed distantly related enough, a half-blood, or a muggle-born._

_An unwed half-blood wizard may choose to court an unwed pureblood witch, a half-blood, or a muggle-born_

_An unwed muggle-born wizard may choose to court an unwed pureblood witch or half-blood; they may not court another muggle-born_

_Failure to comply with these terms will result in the following - said witch/wizard must have wand broken by ministry official and will be banned from wizarding world to live among muggles. _

_Sincerely,_

Emily A. Savary

_Emily A. Savary _

Ministry Marriage Decree Administrator 

After examining the letter more closely, Hermione realized that all of the Weasley children, since Ginny just turned sixteen, as well as Harry must have received the same letter.

'_I wonder what their reaction to this is,'_ Hermione pondered when she heard a loud crash in her kitchen.

Jumping to see what the commotion was and armed with her wand (she'd be damned, underaged or not, to be unprepared), she headed slowly to the kitchen. No matter how prepared she thought she was, nothing could prepare her for the site in her kitchen.

Hermione tried, she really did, but she just couldn't help bursting out in laughter. There was Ron Weasley stuck in her kitchen fireplace, which was much too small to attempt to floo through. It hadn't occurred to her when Mr. Weasley said he would be hooking up a fireplace in her parents' home that he would hook up the kitchen fireplace, but then she couldn't be sure he had known about the new addition.

One of her dad's hobbies involved cooking. If he hadn't been a dentist, Hermione thought he could have been a chef. Her parents had recently added a small fireplace into the kitchen for baking authentic pizzas and other treats. It really wasn't meant for bigger things, such as Ron, but there he was. His head was sticking out of the front of the fireplace with a very bewildered expression and Hermione could only assume that the rest of him was squished up the chute.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione gasped through her fits of laughter. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides and tears were running down her cheeks.

"A little help here?" Ron managed in his state. "This really isn't comfortable!"

After getting herself under control, Hermione rushed over to the fireplace oven to help pull Ron out. She grabbed underneath his arms and pulled. Ron popped out, landing on top of Hermione.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah. It's a good thing that Dad only sent me," Ron stated as he got up and extended a hand to her. "Things are hectic since we got letters from the Ministry."

"Oh, you mean about the Marriage Law?" Hermione said unpleasantly.

"Yeah. Mum is having a right fit over it. Afterall, Ginny just turned sixteen and is her baby. Now, how are we going to get back to the Burrow?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"We'll have to manage to go back the way we came. It's too bad we're underaged or we could just extend the fireplace. It's just as well; I don't think my parents would be thrilled about the change," Hermione said as she pondered the situation. "I guess the best thing to do would be to have one of us go in first, then my trunk and Crookshanks, and finally the other person. This way the first person in will be able to get the trunk out of the way for the other."

"Okay. Do you want to go first?" Ron asked trying to be considerate for once.

"No, you go. It will be easier for me to squeeze in there," Hermione stated as she headed towards the living room to gather her belongings.

* * *

A half hour later, Ron had managed to squeeze into a very uncomfortable position in order to get into the fireplace. 

"The Burrow!" He shouted as Hermione threw some floo powder down for him.

Then, with the help of the kitchen table, Hermione placed her trunk and Crookshanks into the fireplace and sent them to the Burrow. Finally, she squeezed herself into a position in the fireplace that would allow her to throw down the floo powder.

"The Burrow!" She shouted.

A minute later, Hermione was in the Burrow and among some very gloomy faces and one very angry mother.


	2. An Expected Letter

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the lovely characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Expected Letter**

"Absolutely ridiculous! How can the Ministry be so utterly incompetent?! I tell you, in my day-"

"Molly, dear, there is nothing that we can do about it, except to accept it and help them make the best choices," Arthur Weasley said softly, interrupting the rants of his wife.

While Mrs. Weasley didn't agree with her husband, she said nothing more about the subject.

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

All of the Weasley boys as well as Harry had sent in their proposals the week before. It had been decided that Bill's involved Fleur Delacourt, and everyone knew she would accept marriage as anyone could see that they were desperately in love. Fred choose Alicia Spinnet, in addition to being gorgeous, he could talk to her about Quidditch, even play it. The same went for George, who chose Katie Bell. Ron had decided to court Hermione, and everyone assumed it would work since they had been crushing on one another for the past few years. Much to Ginny's delight, Harry had chosen to court her.

This morning brought two owls, one for Ginny and one for Hermione, with letters announcing those that would be courting them. Hermione and Ginny sat down at the breakfast table with their letters. The normally loud and unruly Weasley household was in a dead silence waiting to hear the results.

"You go first," Hermione said to Ginny, who had paled considerably for her already creamy white complexion. She wasn't nearly as nervous. She figured only Ron would be courting her, as no one else would want the Gryffindor know-it-all.

Ginny, who was visibly shaking, opened her letter. After her eyes had scanned the piece of parchment, she let it drop to the floor as if it were the most disgusting thing ever.

"What happened?" Everyone wanted to know.

"Well, Harry's proposal has been accepted," everyone let out a collective, sigh of relief," but there were others that were also."

"Who?" her mother asked, practically shouting, who else would be after her baby?

"Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchy, and…" Ginny's eyes grew wide and she seemed to pale slightly more, "Draco Malfoy."

Silence. Absolute silence. Everyone at the table was in shock at the mere possibility that a Malfoy would be courting a Weasley, the youngest and only girl at that.

Harry sat next to the poor, frightened girl and placed a comforting arm around her before breaking the silence, "Don't worry, Gin. I'll be courting you."

Ginny slowly nodded as she regained her composure, "Hermione, you should open yours."

Hermione nodded and opened her letter confidently; sure that only Ron would be on her list of suitors. She read the letter. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Well, dahling, who shall be competing against my ickle brother?" Fred asked, trying to liven the mood.

Hermione continued to stare at the letter, not daring to blink, her mouth slightly open in shock. Ron snatched the letter from her. He quickly read the parchment, his face becoming visibly green as if he were going to be sick.

In a shaky voice, he said, "I've been accepted. So has…Remus Lupin, L-L-Lucius Malfoy, and Sev-Severus Snape!"

While Ginny's news had resulted in a dead silence, Hermione's had quite the opposite reaction. She had never seen the Weasley family and Harry more worked up.

"Impossible! He's a bloody Deatheater!"

"Old enough to be your father!"

"He's a professor!"

These were among the outrages she heard for the next half-hour as she continued to sit there a bit stunned. Hermione could understand why Lucius would put in a proposal for her and it made her shiver at the mere thought.

A couple months before the Final Battle, Lucius had caught her alone in Hogsmeade. He had grabbed her from behind and shoved her into a deserted alleyway, pinning her against the wall. He had nibbled a bit on her ear before telling her that she would be his when the war was over and he just wanted a sample now to sate his appetite. With that, he kissed her roughly on the lips before apparating away.

Hermione was thankful that he hadn't wanted more that day. But now, it did nothing to quench her fear at being courted by Lucius Malfoy.

While she understood why Lucius wanted to court her, Hermione couldn't fathom why Professor Snape or Remus would be, but she guessed she would soon find out.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the household rested in silence, as did Ginny and Hermione as they wordlessly helped Mrs. Weasley with the household chores. It wasn't until dinnertime that anything of significance happened. As the Weasleys were gathering around the kitchen table, a head appeared in the fire. It was Remus. 

"Remus! What a pleasure to see you. How may I help you?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely. She was a bit miffed at him for his proposal to Hermione, who was like a daughter to her.

"Hello, Molly. I was wondering if I may have a word with Hermione," he answered a bit stiffly. He had known what Mrs. Weasley's reaction would be.

"Yes," Hermione answered from behind Mrs. Weasley. "Why don't you come over and we can talk in private?"

Remus nodded before coming through the floo. Hermione led Remus outside for their little chat. They sat down on the bench in the garden. Neither uttering a word.

Hermione was the one who broke the silence, "Why me?"

Remus looked over at the young girl. She was quite remarkable. Her hair was long and fell in soft, silky curls. It was a rich chestnut with lighter honey-blond highlights. Her eyes were a rich brown with slight gold flecks in them. She had diminutive features set in a sweetheart face. He thought no one could be more beautiful than the girl before him. She was also quite intelligent. He knew this from the year he had spent teaching her.

He also knew that she would never love him, for he was old and a werewolf, but this marriage law had given him a chance. He was a half-blood, which gave him a chance to court the beautiful, muggle-born witch. While he was courting her in love, Remus couldn't let her know that.

"I felt it would be a good idea in case you received some rather unpleasant offers," he simply stated.

Hermione pondered this and then slowly nodded, "Yes, that makes sense. I do appreciate your offer. I must apologize as I already have someone in mind for marriage."

He hurt. Of course, she didn't want him.

His hurt must have been obvious for the next words she spoke, "It isn't your age and it isn't because of what you are. Those things aren't important to me, but Ron has chosen to court me and I've had feelings for him for a long time, so…"

"I understand."

With that, Remus left. He had been so foolish. He should have asked her first. No, he just shouldn't have bothered. He had seen the way they had looked at each other that year. He had just turned a blind eye.

Hermione watched Remus' disappearing form. She felt a tear escape from her eye. She felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve to be so alone. He was a really sweet man and she knew that he would be a wonderful husband, but she couldn't deny her feelings and it would have been wrong to lead him on.

After a few minutes to calm down, Hermione walked back into the house to join everyone for dinner. All she said about the matter was that Remus would no longer be courting her and would say no more.

The rest of the evening, she refused to talk to anyone as she packed her trunks. In a couple days, they would be leaving for Hogwarts, which left another thing to be desired. She would be seeing her other suitor, Professor Snape. She would have to tell him that she was already settled on Ron and she hoped that her grades wouldn't suffer as a result of it or her dignity.


	3. An Unexpected Person

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the recognized characters, places, or objects. I merely own the plot and Sterling.

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Person**

Sterling Cazador began preparing for tonight, for her first kill. She put on a black tank top with black leather pants. This would allow her to blend better in the night so that the creature wouldn't be able to detect her by eyesight readily. She took off her glasses and placed contacts into her ice blue eyes. She couldn't afford not being able to find her glasses if they fell off. She laced up her knee high combat boots, which allowed her to move noiselessly in the forest and lent for a better grip when climbing trees or other such objects. Sterling pulled her raven hair into a tight bun so that it wouldn't get into her face and distract her from her purpose. She finished off her suit with her leather black leather gloves. Sterling turned to face herself in the mirror. Yes, she was ready. All she needed was her favorite weapon, her crossbow with specialty arrows that had pure-silver heads, and to wait for nightfall when the full moon would come out. Yes, tonight would be her first kill. Tonight, she would succeed.

* * *

Remus uneasily ate his dinner before taking the Wolfsbane potion, which would allow him to keep his mind in his other form. He knew he had to so that he could keep up his strength for tonight. It would be a long night and an even longer day tomorrow. Tonight, he would be transformed into his werewolf alter until dawn. Early in the morning, he had to catch the train to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to him once more. Remus had accepted his offer as it was becoming harder and harder to find work. There was still so mistrust after the second war. This brought another thought of uneasiness to the surface of his mind, Hermione. 

Remus had asked if he could court her, yet she had turned him down. He knew he really shouldn't have been surprised; after all he was a werewolf. She had said that it wasn't because of that, but he knew it was. He had thought that the Marriage Law might have been the answer to his prayers that he would finally have a companion. He had chosen Hermione, because she knew him, knew what he was, and still respected him. Now, he had lost her respect. He also realized that this Marriage Law had doomed him to more rejection as long as it stayed in place. He would have to continue submitting courtship proposals and continue to be denied.

Remus didn't get to dwell on his thoughts any longer as he could feel his body changing, molding to become the part of him he hated. The Wolfsbane potion lay forgotten.

* * *

The full moon was out and Sterling was out for the hunt. She could see the tracks clearly in the forest. She settled into a spot that looked promising. She knew how to attract the foul creatures. She took her blade out and made a thin cut into the flesh of her arm. Blood, it always attracted them. Now, all she could do was wait as it thought it was going to get its prey rather than being it.

* * *

The werewolf could spell the blood, knew what it meant. It sniffed the air, looking for the source. Running, running towards it. It was hungry. It had been a long time without fresh meat and it wanted it, could already taste it. 

The creature stopped. There was the source of its longing, a girl, a young girl and she was bleeding. Its mouth drooling, fangs bared, the werewolf lunged towards the girl, its meal.

Then, came the pain. The girl had shot it. Writhing in agony, the silvered poison sweeping through its body. It began to whimper. The werewolf knew it wouldn't live to see another day.

* * *

Sterling ran the hot water from the shower all over her body to cleanse herself of the hunt. Yes, she had succeeded. She knew she would, she was descended from a long line of werewolf hunters. All destined for the purity of the wizarding world. She knew there were others bent on purity, called Deatheaters, but they were different from what her family did. They wanted to rid their world of anyone who was not a pureblood. Her family merely wanted to rid their world of those that were werewolves. It was much different. Werewolves were a threat. They could hurt someone. Yes, it was much different. 

Exhausted from the hunt and finished with her shower, Sterling crawled into her bed, as dawn was approaching into the new day. She instantly fell into her dream world.

She often had dreams about the same man, but she could never remember what he looked like when she woke up. Sterling knew that he saved her in her dreams, always her knight in shining armor. He made her feel safe, something that no one else could do since her parents died. She just wished he were real.

Waking up the next morning, Sterling smiled to herself. She had the most wonderful dream about the same man, and she could remember his eyes. He had the most beautiful shade of blue eyes.

* * *

Sterling winced a bit as she stretched and got out of bed. Her grandfather had told her that she would sore after the first hunt. She walked slowly, as her muscles were screaming in agony, as she made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen. She expected that her grandfather would want a full report of the events of last night. 

Sterling reached the kitchen and sure enough, there was her grandfather sitting at the kitchen table reading the 'Daily Prophet.'

"Did you kill one of the bloody beasts?" Her grandfather asked her.

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Are you sure you killed it? Did you watch it die?"

"Yes, Grandfather."

And the inevitable, "How did you kill it?"

"I waited were there were tracks and I cut my arm so that the scent of blood would lure it to me. Then, I killed it using the crossbow and silver head arrows, Grandfather."

"Good. How many did you kill?"

"Only one, Grandfather."

"Just one?" His eyebrow raised. "Pathetic. Your father killed three his first time."

"I apologize, Grandfather. I will do better, Grandfather."

"Bloody right, you will do better or I'll kick you out of my house. I didn't raise you most of your life for you to be a disappointment," her grandfather said in a surprisingly calm tone, but the undertones were the real threat.

"Yes, Grandfather," Sterling replied. "May I please be excused?"

"Go, get out of my sight."

Sterling left the kitchen. Her grandfather and her never got along. For the most part, she couldn't stand him. She was only fulfilling this for her parents, for what they were.

* * *

Upstairs, Sterling sat on her bed and watched her parents in the frame next to her bed. She missed them so even though she could hardly remember them. In the picture, she saw her parents and her (she was about three years old) having a picnic and laughing. Sterling wished her life still held the same joy that she saw on her face in the picture. 

Being drawn out of her thoughts by a sudden rapping against the window, Sterling turned to see a large, tawny owl there. She went to her window to take the piece of parchment sealed to its leg. Unfolding the parchment, she read:

_To the Werewolf Hunter,_

_Just thought you might like to know that a werewolf was spotted last night, and will be making other appearances near Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Think of all the poor students._

_From,_

_A Friend_

Knowing what she had to do, Sterling dragged out her trunk and started packing. She would be heading to Hogsmeade, the village closest to Hogwarts.

* * *

In another place, a werewolf by the name of Remus was finishing packing his own trunk to head to Hogwarts. He was a bit groggy from forgetting to take his Wolfsbane potion, but for the most part, he was fine and looking forward to being back at his alma mater even with Hermione there. 

Remus decided that he would make the best of the situation with her and move on. She had never asked him to place a proposal for her hand. It was his own fault and he would bare the grunt of the blame.

As he arrived on Platform 9 ¾ , he saw the familiar red hair of the Weasleys and he knew for sure that the familiar faces of Harry and Hermione would be near. He moved quickly onto the train in order to avoid a scene with them, opting to ignore what had happened with Hermione in the first place.

Finding a compartment to himself, Remus hauled in his trunk and made himself comfortable. He listened to the students boarding the train and the familiar sounds soon lent themselves to his falling asleep.


	4. An Expected Person

**Disclaimer: **Any character that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Alexia and her parents belong to me.

**Note: **Please bare with me as I set up all the characters that are crucial to my plot. I promise there will be more Hermione and Severus soon!

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Expected Person**

Alexia Maltor smiled as she held onto the letter she had received that summer from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore inviting her to Hogwarts. Her parents had written to him, hoping that he would allow her into Hogwarts now that the war was over, and there was no longer any danger to their family. Not only did her parents want her to attend their alma mater, but they also had hopes of bringing their families together without the threat of Voldemort to tear it asunder.

"Ready to go, dear?" Her mother asked her. "The portkey is set to leave in a few minutes."

Alexia mentally checked to see that she had everything from her new bedroom that she would need at her new school, before replying. "Yes, Mum, I'm ready."

Alexia followed her mother down the stairs to the hallway where she could see her father waiting for them with her trunk.

"It's nearly time," her father said.

She placed a firm hand on her trunks and another one on the portkey. A moment later, Alexia felt the familiar tug at her naval that told her that they were heading to Platform 9 ¾.

* * *

When they reached the Platform, Alexia could see other students boarding the train and saying goodbye to their families. It put a tear in her eye; as she would be saying goodbye to her own parents for a year to go to a new school where she didn't know anyone. She felt like she was in the first year again, only she hoped it wouldn't be the same. One of the reasons that she was looking forward to this so much was the opportunity to make friends. No one had liked her in the other school. They said that she talked funny, she looked funny, and everything she did was wrong. 

Taking a deep breath, Alexia turned to her parents and said her goodbyes before boarding the train and looking for a compartment.

* * *

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione grabbed him by the hand, dragging him along. "We're going to be late, and I want a compartment to ourselves." 

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione and Harry had to hold back a snicker. Some things never changed. Harry held onto Ginny's hand as the four started looking for an empty compartment. The closest one that they could find had Lupin in it, sound asleep. Despite Hermione's protests that they should try to find another compartment, the four sat down inside it.

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her seat, but the other three didn't seem to notice, as they were involved in a heavy discussion about Quidditch. It felt strange being so close to her professor and suitor. If she felt this weird about being a round Lupin, a man that she respected and trusted, what would it be like to be around Snape?

* * *

At the same time, Alexia had found herself in a compartment inhabited by a few seventh years. She had been sitting quietly in the private compartment when she had been descended upon by, as she would learn when they introduced themselves, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. 

The first thing that they had asked her about was her family, if there were any muggles in her line. She had answered truthfully. She didn't know much about her past except what her parents had told her, which she was descended from a long line of wizards and witches. She had told them she was a pureblood. This seemed to meet their approval, as the next moment they were sitting down telling her about themselves and who to associate with.

"Now, you don't want to associate with those in the Gryffindor house. They aren't worthy, like us. Really, none of the other houses are, " she heard the girl, Pansy, telling her.

As Pansy kept droning on about how superior they were, Alexia got a chance to look at each of them better. Pansy had dark curls on top of a face that she could only describe as being one only a mother could love. Her nose was upturned and a bit large reminding her a bit of a pug. She really wasn't sure what color the girl's eyes were, as Pansy seemed to have a tendency to squint and scowl at the same time giving her the impression that she only had slits for eyes. For the overall look, her lips seemed to be very thin and set in a permanent frown.

Blaise was much better looking. He had brilliant green eyes that looked warm and friendly, which seemed to compete with his mouth for attention. His lower lip stuck out a little more than his top giving him a pouty look that only made her want to see what it was like to kiss that mouth. He had a straight Roman nose and a light complexion that his silky looking black hair set off.

His friend, Draco, on the other hand, had platinum blond hair. She didn't even know hair could be that blond. He had sharp, but handsome features. His lips were slightly full causing his mouth to look sensual regardless of what it was doing. His eyes though had thrown her off, they were silver-gray, so much like her own, but she chastised herself that anyone could have eyes like that and it didn't mean anything and that she was just looking for any reason to feel connected to someone.

Alexia slowly nodded her head at whatever Pansy was currently saying; she didn't want them to think she wasn't paying attention. After all, they seemed to like her well enough, even if she wasn't sure she liked them. They seemed a bit superficial. _'But I guess it's better than being alone.'_

* * *

When Alexia got off the train, she heard a loud, booming voice saying "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" (**A/N**: Hagrid speaking on p. 111 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, not an exact quote, but I felt I should cite it.) 

Alexia turned towards the voice. Dumbledore had told her that she should go with the first years so that she could be sorted and that the man, named Rubeus Hagrid, would be expecting her. She was shocked though when she found out who Hagrid was. He was a large, very large man, who seemed to tower over everyone. He had long, dark, scraggly looking hair with matching beard. Upon closer inspection, she could see that while his eyes were very dark, they were also very friendly looking. She felt herself relax and headed towards the large man, who instantly greeted her as if he had known her forever.

After briefly becoming acquainted with Hagrid, she followed him and the first years into the various boats sitting on the lake. She pulled her robes closer to her as the lake air was quite chilly. Then, she saw it. Her first glimpse of Hogwarts, it was a castle and was quite enormous and foreboding looking, every window lit against the night sky.

* * *

When they arrived, Hagrid led them into the castle to a tall woman with black hair, looking very formidable in her red and gold robes. 

"I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow me so that you may be sorted," with this the witch set off down the massive hallway.

Alexia followed her and the first years to what she would learn later to be the Great Hall. She could feel the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous that she tuned out the song that a hat seemed to be singing.

"When your name is called, please come sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head," said McGonagall. "Abbot, Lucy."

A small girl, who looked like she was going to be sick, stepped up to the stool. She placed the hat over her light brown hair and closed her eyes, waiting to see her fate.

A moment later, the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!"

Alexia watched this continue, the fluttering becoming worse so that it felt more like a herd of stampeding Hippogriffs. She could feel all the other students' eyes on her. She knew they were wondering where she would be placed, why she was here. She obviously didn't look the part of a first year.

"Maltor, Alexia."

She walked up to the stool and placed it on her head. She could hear a voice in her head, talking to her, seeing what was there.

'_Yes, you have the same cleverness as your cousin and share the bravery of the other, but it wouldn't do to make them more jealous of one another. Would it?_

_Oh, where to put you, I think it would be best to place you in…'_


	5. An Unexpected Decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the recognized characters, places, or such. I merely own the plot as well as Alexia.

**Note: **See, I promised more Severus and Hermione! Thank you to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Decision**

While Hermione was watching the Sorting Ceremony, she dared a glance at the Head Table where two of her suitors would be sitting. To her surprise and relief, neither one was there. If she had thought about it, she shouldn't have been surprised that Lupin wasn't there. After all, tonight was a full moon.

As for Snape, Hermione could only guess as to why he wasn't there, and that the reason was her. She couldn't fathom why he had placed his name down to court her. She reasoned that he didn't want to be attached to anyone and had been betting that she would choose someone other than him.

Reassured with her reasoning, Hermione turned her attention back to the sorting, in time to hear Alexia Maltor being called. Hermione, along with other students, were looking at the girl curiously. She didn't look like a first year.

As if reading their minds, Dumbledore stood up, "While the Sorting Hat is deciding, which house to place Miss Maltor in, I would like to take this opportunity to introduce her.

As many of you have no doubt noticed, Miss Maltor seems to be older than the other first years. This is because she is not a first year; she is actually a seventh year transfer student.

Her parents have hopes of her acceptance here as they once were. With that, I hope you will all make Miss Maltor feel welcomed."

Finished with his speech, Dumbledore sat down, in time for the Sorting Hat to shout out, "Ravenclaw!"

Loud clapping and a few catcalls could be heard as the girl walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. She couldn't remember anything about the last name, Maltor, when she had been researching _Hogwarts, Its Students _before the Final Battle, but there was something familiar about this girl, something about the way she walked and the way she held her head.

* * *

While Hermione was pondering about Alexia, Snape could be found in his chambers. He had been too nervous to join the staff at the Head Table for the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione would be there and she would undoubtedly know about the courtship proposal. He wondered why he had let Albus talk him into it. He wondered what Hermione thought, what her reaction was and would be. He wondered if she remembered that night in the library, the night before the Final Battle. _**Snape's Memories –**_

_Severus Snape had his affairs in order. He had no intention of returning from what he knew would be the last battle between the Order and the Deatheaters, between Potter and Voldemort. He felt that tomorrow would be his redemption for everything he had every destroyed, for all the lives he had cost, for the greatest mistake he had ever made. Yes, all his affairs were in order, except for one, one Miss Hermione Jane Granger._

_If someone had asked him if he believed in 'Love at First Sight,' he would have hexed that person into oblivion. What a ridiculous notion! More than that, the idea of him in love was just preposterous. The greasy, old potions Master was known to all to be heartless. Yes, that is what would have been had he not seen Hermione._

_Severus knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help feeling drawn to her. She was beautiful and the intelligence just seemed to radiate from her, but she was only eleven years old, just a child, but he knew from the moment he had seen her that he loved her._

_He had waited with a bated breath as she had stepped up to the Sorting Hat. He hoped that she would be in his house, or at least not in Gryffindor, but how the fates hated him, as this is where she was placed. Now, not only would he never have the chance to get to know her, but he would also be forced to be nasty towards her, for both their sakes. He couldn't afford to blow his cover with the Dark Lord and he most certainly didn't want to risk her safety for anything in the world._

_No, he would not want to risk her safety. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley did enough of that with their harebrained schemes that could have gotten her killed. Yes, Severus remembered it all. The first year when they had sought out the Sorcerer's Stone – going against Fluffy, the three-headed dog, Devil's Snare, charmed keys, Wizard's chess that required one to be a piece, and his own riddle. Yes, many dangers, although, he had to admit he was impressed that she had gotten through his riddle at twelve years old. Many grown wizards wouldn't have been able to._

_Next, there was the second year. Yes, he knew about his missing ingredients and what they were for. He had also known when she had turned herself into a partial cat. Madame Pomfrey had asked him for a potion to correct the situation. His poor Hermione, still adorable, even as a cat. Of course, he would help her. When she had been petrified due to the Basilisk, he had almost been beside himself, though no one would have known from his cool exterior. Thankfully, Professor Sprout had the needed mandrake in order to cure them._

_Then, the third year, a convicted murderer lose, and after, who else, but the bane of his existence, Harry Potter. Yes, Harry Potter who had been in the Shrieking Shack confronting the murderer with his Hermione. Yes, he was ready to kill him. Then, of course, there had been the interference of Lupin. Another person, he could not stand, and another person to make him fear for his Hermione as he had watched the man transform, while his Wolfsbane potion had been forgotten. _

_Fourth year came Viktor Krum, Rita Skeeter, and, of course, Voldemort's return. Yes, Viktor trying to win the affection's of his Hermione. Rita Skeeter spreading rumors about his Hermione. And then there was Voldemort, who upon his return would start ridding the world of muggles and muggleborns, another fear for his poor Hermione._

_Fifth year, once more Potter would put his Hermione into danger at the ministry, because instead of listening to reason, he had dragged his friends into danger to try to save his godfather. Yes, he had been able to take his rage out on the boy this time for being a complete imbecile, but while most thought it was out of possible exposure to the Order's efforts or just for the mere enjoyment of doing so, it had been more out of dragging his Hermione into it._

_Yes, Harry Potter, the near bane of his existence reincarnate for he was the near mirror image of James Potter, who had tormented him mercilessly through his school years. The mere thought of James Potter was enough to make his temper rise. He had tried to let it go. After all, James was dead, never to torment him again, and he tried to remind himself that Harry wasn't James, but it failed every time. Yes, because he, as well as Ron, was able to talk, to touch, to share things with his beautiful, intelligent Hermione, only providing danger to her in return. And for this was the largest reason Severus Snape could not stand Harry Potter and his sidekick, Ron Weasley. _

_Luckily, for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she had never gotten seriously hurt or worse, killed, for if she had, neither one would have survived the true wraith of Severus Snape, and this would have put a slight damper on the prophecy. Not that he, believed in such ridiculous things._

_But now with the Final Battle approaching, he had to tell her. Severus knew that once he told her, he would be able to have peace in death. After all, he had every intention of protecting her during the battle with his very being, the feat he knew would be the death of him, and he accepted it. _

_So, he had looked for her, in the place that he knew she would be, in the Room of Requirement. Undoubtedly, the D.A. would be practicing for tomorrow. When he had entered the room, the students present had looked at him in shock, they hadn't been expecting him and out of sheer habit, they had thought he would start handing out detentions, even though they had had permission. _

_He had sighed, thinking bitterly that tomorrow would end their innocence, as war always does. They would no longer be children. His poor Hermione, so untouched. He longed to take her away from all this, but he knew all he could do was protect her tomorrow. _

_Ignoring the gaping students, he had walked up to Hermione and asked to speak to her privately. She had raised an eyebrow to this, but never one to question a professor, she had agreed and followed him._

_Once in private, in an abandoned classroom, while he knew it was selfish of him to place this burden on her, Severus Snape, the heartless, greasy, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin, confessed his feelings for the Gryffindor know-it-all. For his beautiful, intelligent, innocent Hermione, he told her that he loved her and that he had loved her since the moment he had seen her. _

_He hadn't waited for a reaction; he knew what it would be. She didn't return his feelings, she probably couldn't even comprehend that he had a heart, let alone that it belonged to her. He didn't wait for the rejection, the ridicule, and the pity. No, he didn't. He had turned around, his black robes billowing around his form, and stormed away. Now, he could die._

_Unfortunately, the fates had other plans for him, such as letting him live and this damned Marriage Law. He knew that he had to place a courtship proposal for someone or else risk being in a large amount of trouble with the bumbling idiots that called themselves the Ministry. _

_Of course, Albus Dumbledore, being who he was, had known of Severus' feelings since they had occurred, when the man was thirty and his Hermione was eleven. Albus told him that he was glad that his Hermione had been in Gryffindor as this had helped keep his feelings in check for a girl that was much too young, but now things were different. His Hermione was old enough to be courted, to be considered a woman, no longer a girl, which is when he suggested Severus place a courtship proposal for Hermione, his Hermione. He had said it in that tone that said 'if you don't, I will.'_

This is how Snape found himself in this horrifying situation. He had no idea what to think or feel, or what she, his Hermione, was thinking or feeling, and if he admitted it to himself, he was more scared to find out that she might love him, than he was for her rejection.


	6. An Expected Decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, except for Alexia and Sterling.

**Note: **There are innuendos of rape. If this bothers you, please skip this chapter. However, I did try to do it as tastefully as possible. There are no actual descriptions of the occurence, other than it happened.

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Expected Decision**

For those who believed that they knew Lucius Malfoy would think that his proposal to court Hermione Granger was, well, completely illogical. Those that actually knew him, and mind you, no one actually did, would have found it to be a completely expected decision.

Lucius looked at himself in the mirror, should he wear his platinum blond hair back or down? He pondered this a moment, before deciding on down, it would make him look more like the men in those damned romance novels girls read about, and tonight, he was on a mission of seduction. Of course, this mission would be under the false pretenses of visiting his son out of concern. After all, what the poor boy went through, being under the Imperius Curse…

He wickedly smiled in the mirror. Yes, just concern for his son, and if the Mudblood happened to be there, then all the better. He knew of Draco's betrayal and trying to cover it by saying he was under the Imperius Curse, yet he would allow his son to play this little game for as long as he proved useful, at least until he had his grip on the Mudblood, _his Mudblood_, feeling a sudden surge of possessiveness.

Lucius had felt this possessiveness over the Mudblood ever since the night the Dark Lord was defeated, the night he had taken her innocence. Of course, only he and Narcissa knew the reason why he felt this way, but she really wasn't in a position to say anything from her room in St. Mungo's.

Lucius mentally patted himself on the back for that one, he hadn't actually meant to send her to the brink of insanity, but it had turned out to be a great way to get rid of her. Since Narcissa had no hope of recovery, Lucius was able to have the Ministry end the marriage, especially with the excuse that he still had the ability to have children in these desparate times.She had made a good trophy wife, but she was just too boring and too _willing_ for his tastes.

Yes, this is what made the Mudblood special, he had taken her in the mist of the chaos of the afterglow of the battle, she was supposed to be his reward and he was still going to have her. That night, he had taken her innocence and then took her twice more, and still she had stared at him with defiance in her eyes.

She hadn't screamed nor did she cry, and this made him want her all the more. He wanted to break her to his will, take that look out of her eyes, make her scream, make her cry, and this Marriage Law provided the perfect opportunity. His plan was simple, really, but genius nonetheless. He would play the nice guy, an innocent victim of the war, and after he made her fall in love with him, he would break her, just like he did his former wife, only this would be more _fun_.

It really was a good thing that no one knew what he had done to her, what he had more than willingly done to her, she didn't even know. After he had finished with her, Lucius had taken her back to the point he had taken her from, then before she knew what was happening, he had performed a memory modification charm. He had never been terribly efficient with memory modification, but he figured it had worked since he hadn't heard anything after his courtship proposal.

Giving himself another look, Lucius grinned, baring his fanglike teeth, before apparating to the Hogsmeade, the village closest to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione was in utter confusion. She was sitting in the library, with _Howarts, A History_, and _Hogwarts, Its Students_ trying to figure out the mystery behind Alexia Maltor. Only, she kept being distracting. She _knew_ that she had read both books before; she _knew_ that she had memorized the books, so why couldn't she remember _this_ or _that_? 

A couple hours later, Hermione sighed in frustration. She knew that she was going to get nowhere tonight, so she decided to head back to her room, thankful, for the millionth time that she had her own room as Head Girl.

Hermione left the library and was heading towards the Gryffindor tower when she heard a deep, slightly raspy voice behind her, "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Hermione recognized the voice and involuntarily shivered, even though it wasn't cold, as she turned around. Her worst suspicions were confirmed. There stood Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was just visiting my son. I was _concerned_ about him, " he drawled as he looked her up and down appreciatively with his calculating gray eyes. _'Yes, the Mudblood certainly is pretty, and she looks even better without the clothing.'_

Hermione folded her arms instinctively around herself. She felt like he could see what was under her robes.

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, she knew she had to be careful with her answers around this man, "It is nice of you to show such concern for your son. I hope he is doing well. I do apologize, but I must really be going now. My friends are waiting for me."

"Yes, of course, my dear. I wouldn't want to keep you from previous _obligations_. However, since we had this chance meeting, I would like to know if you would do me the honor of joining me for lunch on Saturday?"

She internally groaned. Hermione knew it wouldn't be a good idea to turn him down while they were standing in a deserted corridor, especially after he had forcibly kissed her that one time.

After calculating her response, she shyly smiled at him, and replied, "I would love too, however, on one condition, as I hardly know you, _Sir_."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting her to agree so easily, and for now he would humor the girl. "Of course."

"I wish to bring a couple of friends and I wish for it to be in a very, public setting."

"That is two requests, but I am willing to abide by those conditions as long as your _friends_ do not include Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley."

"Agreed. Then, I will see you on Saturday, for lunch. Good-night."

Lucius took her hand in his own and bowed to her while placing a chaste kiss upon her hand, "I look forward to it. Good evening, _Hermione_."

Hermione slowly backed away from Lucius. She was a good five feet away before pivoting on her heel and walking fast enough; to be near running, clear to her tower.

Lucius allowed his grin to turn into a smirk as he watched the pretty Mudblood running from him. Yes, he was quite ready for the hunt to begin.

* * *

Once Hermione reached her room, she buried her head into her pillows and screamed. What was she thinking, agreeing to Lucius Malfoy's terms? Who was she going to bring with her on Saturday? She couldn't ask Ginny, because she would want to bring Harry and that was out of the question. So, whom could she ask? 

Then, it dawned on her. What a perfect opportunity! She could invite Alexia Maltor. It would give her a chance to better get to know the girl and she wouldn't be alone on Saturday. Maybe, Alexia could even bring one of her suitors. Satisfied with this idea, Hermione snuggled into her covers and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. An Unexpected Statement

**Disclaimer: **Any character that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Alexia and Sterling belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Statement**

Alexia laid in her dorm bed that night, thinking about the day's events in awe. No one had made fun of her or called her weird. Even better than being left alone by everyone was not being left alone. Everyone at the Ravenclaw had been politely friendly, except for one girl, Luna Lovegood, while a little strange had been very welcoming. She was a pretty blond girl with bright blue eyes and a very optimistic outlook. Right away, she had told Alexia that they would be good friends. Alexia had found this both odd and comforting, a friend, a real _friend_.

Not only did Luna want to be her friend, but Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had congratulated her on being in Ravenclaw and said that they still wanted to hang out with her. After dinner, the four of them had gone for a walk around the lake, talking as if they had known each other forever.

Alexia yawned and buried herself into the covers, thinking _'I'm home at last,'_ before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

While Alexia was having a very restful sleep, two other souls were not. Sterling knew that there was a werewolf about. She had spotted tracks that had been made, but for the life of her, couldn't understand why one didn't come after cutting herself. If she didn't kill him tonight, she would only have one more night to do so before she would have to wait for another month. 

'_What am I going to do for another month?_' She pondered dejectedly. _'Maybe I could get a job somewhere? Maybe in town or at the school, somehow?'_

Unbeknown to the werewolf hunter, a werewolf was nearby indeed. Remus lay in the Shrieking Shack, glad that he was able to get away from everyone on the train, glad that Dumbledore's idea had worked.

Since Remus would be taking the train into Hogwarts, along with the students, and tonight had been a full moon, a problem, a very dangerous problem, had been presented, so he had consulted Dumbledore.

After a much-heated discussion between the two parties, the two had come to an agreement. Remus would take the train and after finding an empty compartment, he had placed a concealment charm and a silencing charm on the compartment. This would ensure that no student would be tempted to come in and no one would hear him when he transformed.

After the students departed to Hogwarts, Remus would stealthily leave the train and go to the Shrieking Shack, hoping no one would notice him. Also, he had also been very careful to remember the Wolfsbane potion tonight. He couldn't afford to run into a student in his present form without it.

* * *

Hermione woke early in the morning as the sunshine smiled down upon her face. Yawning slightly, she stretched and got out of bed. Checking her watch, she saw that she had about an hour before breakfast. She took a leisurely shower, and then used a drying charm on her hair. She donned the required uniform, showing slight affection for the Head Girl badge on her robes, before her brow furrowed in thought and her lips turned down slightly. 

Today, would be the day she would see Professor Snape for sure. She had already received her schedule, along with the rest of the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs, as Head Girl, she had to give the prefects for the houses, the schedules to hand out this morning. Since she already had her schedule, she knew that she had Double Potions, first thing, with Professor Snape, one of her suitors.

She honestly didn't know what to think about it. Hermione had been stunned at first, but after contemplating it, she couldn't say it actually had. It was more of the shock at her physical reaction to the idea. Her heart had soared with hope and her she had fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea that she could react this way to one that she had, while respected, could not stand.

So, why did she feel this way?

* * *

Alexia sat down next to Luna in the Great Hall. She nearly couldn't contain her excitement. Today, she would be getting her schedule and would be going to her classes. She wondered what it would be like and if she would have any with Draco, Blaise, or Pansy. 

Just as she thought this, the Ravenclaw prefect handed her a schedule. She had Double Potions first thing with Professor Snape. She wondered who he was. Actually, she wondered who almost all of the professors were. She had already met Flitwick, as he was the Head of her House.

"Luna, who is Professor Snape?" She asked as she grabbed a bagel.

Looking up from her copy of the Quibbler, Luna replied, "Most consider him to be harsh and unfeeling when it comes to the students, especially to Gryffindors. Most consider him to favor Slytherins, as he is there Head of House. However, he is not harsh and unfeeling, actually he quite radiates passion."

Alexia raised an eyebrow to this. "Okay, could you please point him out to me?" She asked with a glance up to the Staff Table.

"He's not up there."

"Alright, could you tell me about my other professors? I have Professors McGonagall and Lupin."

"Professor McGonagall is the witch on Professor Dumbledore's right side. She is Head of the Gryffindor House. I think she and Professor Dumbledore have something going on."

Alexia could only gape at the girl, holding her bagel mid-air. The very thought of that was just…Ew, too much!

"Professor Lupin doesn't appear to be up there. He's really quite dreamy," the girl finished with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Luna. I better head down to Potions then," replied Alexia. _'Very odd girl.'_

Alexia headed out of the Great Hall about to head to the Potions classroom when she realized, 'I don't know where it is.'

As if hearing her thoughts, she turned to see Draco.

Smirking, he asked, "Lost already, Lex?"

"Of course not, I was just waiting for _you_ to see what you had," she retorted.

"I have Potions, you?"

"Same."

"Then, allow me to escort you, my fair lady," Draco said with a slight bow, and offered his arm to her.

Giggling, Alexia held onto it as the two made their way to the Potions classroom.

* * *

When Snape woke up, he just knew. He knew it would be a horrendous day. He had woken up late, so he had just managed to take a brief shower and had to skip breakfast, lest he be late to his first class, and he couldn't do that, not when his first class had his Hermione in it. 

Letting a small, inaudible sigh from his lips, his Hermione.

'_Could there be a more beautiful and intelligent creature?'_ He thought, frowning as he looked at himself in the mirror, studying his reflection – dark, greasy hair, dark, cold ebony eyes set within dark, inlaid circles, large, hooked nose, pale, scarred skin. '_She will never want me. Why did I agree to this?'_

With another sigh, Snape made his way towards his first class, both wanting and dreading seeing his Hermione.

Hermione was across the aisle from Harry and Ron in the Potions classroom, nervously waiting to see Snape. What would he do, say? Would he be different? How would she respond?

As if answering her thoughts, the man, himself stalked in, his black robes billowing against him.

'_He does make quite an impressive sight,'_ Hermione mused. _'Did I just think that? Snape…impressive sight? What am I thinking?'_

"For those of you who somehow managed to remain after last year, we will be reviewing today to see how much leaked out of your pitiful brains over summer," Snape drawled semi-threateningly to the class. "I am not going to supply you with the name of the potion, but rather see if any of you have some inkling of semi-intelligence to be able to decipher what the potion is by the ingredients and directions."

Snape glared at the class, for good measure, before continuing. "I expect a perfect sample on my desk. I also want a clear label as to what the potion is supposed to be."

"Directions are on the board. Begin," he finished with a wave of his hand causing them to appear.

Once Hermione saw the ingredients and directions, she smiled to herself. He really was testing them. Two very different potions contained the same exact ingredients; the application is what created the drastic change between them.

Not wanting to seem like she was dwindling, Hermione took the required ingredients from her bag and started working on grinding this and chopping that. She was so lost in the task that she didn't notice him come up behind her, not until the shadow fell over her ingredients. Hermione slowly looked up, daring to meet his eyes.

"Miss Granger," he snarled lightly, "see me after class."

As if on cue, the few Slytherins in the room began to snicker, sure that she was in trouble with him. Well, that is all, but Draco. After the war, the Golden Trio and he had formed a sort of truce to ignore one another.

On the other side of the room, Ron and Harry glared at the Professor. They knew he had been on the list to court Hermione, and having her stay after class made them very agitated, especially Ron.

Across the room, Draco and Alexia were silently working on their potions. Alexia had been startled a bit by the Professor's entrance, but since he didn't seem to notice her or have it out for her, she had relaxed a bit. She did feel a bit of sympathy for the curly-haired girl that had been requested to stay after class. She certainly wouldn't want to be detained by this brooding man.

As Alexia allowed her eyes to roam around the room, they set on a redhead with a light skin tone and freckles. She noticed that he was glaring at the Professor. She didn't think this was a wise thing to do. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't have time to look away before the redhead's eyes locked with hers.

'_He had the most gorgeous blue eyes, I've ever seen,_' she thought.

Alexia felt that she could just get lost in his eyes forever. Knowing that she was making a fool of herself, she forced her eyes to concentrate on her potion.

* * *

After class, Hermione approached the Professor tentatively. 

"Professor Snape? You requested to see me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, Miss Granger…Hermione, I figured that you must know by now about the Marriage Law?" He asked this carefully, deliberately.

"Yes, I did, Professor. I…um…" she began, not really sure what she wanted to say, "I…you…you were listed as one of my suitors."

Taking a deep breath, she plunged on, not giving him time to respond; "I understand if someone else did this, to me-to both of us, as some sort of joke. If not, then I apologize, but I feel that it must be a joke as it very unlikely that you would be courting me."

"After all, I am the Gryffindor Know-It-All and you are the Head of Slytherin, and…_you hate me_," saying this last part in a whisper.


	8. An Expected Statement

**Disclaimer: **Any character that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Alexia and Sterling belong to me.

Thanks for everyone who has stuck by this story and thanks for everyone that reviewed!

If you enjoy writing or rpgs, you might enjoy one of my favorite sites that you can find on my profile.

Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 8: An Expected Statement**

Severus kicked a chair in frustration before crouching down into pain. How could she think he hated her? He had told her that he loved her. He remembered it so vividly, how could she not? Then, it dawned on him. She didn't remember, because she had blocked it from her memory. The experience of having him tell her that he loved her was so awful and she hated him so much, that her mind was suppressing the memory. Shoulders slumped; he slouched back to his rooms. Class cancelled for the rest of the day.

Once in his rooms, Severus shed his robes and curled into a ball on his bed, allowing himself to be tormented with his thoughts. Thoughts of acts he had committed. What made him think that he deserved anything, let alone Hermione?

* * *

Ron had waited for Hermione outside of the Potions room, but when she had come out; she had run right past him. He had followed her to the girls' room where she had locked herself into a stall. Daring it, he went in after her. 

"Hermione?" He called softly.

He heard crying in the last stall. Walking over to it, he knocked gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"…no…" she sniffled. "Just go away."

Ron gave a loud sigh. He hated these kinds of situations. He was horrible at trying to comfort girls. Why couldn't the git have just gone away?

Trying again, he said, "Hermione, I can't help, if you don't tell me what's wrong."

A pause, then a click, Hermione slowly opened the door, tears streaked her face.

"I just want to be alone," she said and closed the door again.

Ron shrugged slightly, face downcast, and shuffled out of the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione gave a sigh when Ron left. She really hadn't wanted to talk to him about what was bothering her. She couldn't really explain it to herself, let alone to him. Tentatively, she poked her head out the door. Ron was gone. She went to the sink and rinsed off her face and then looked into the mirror. 

"What is wrong with me?" She asked the mirror.

She hadn't actually expected an answer, but she received one just the same.

"Is it really that hard to figure out, dearie?" The mirror asked.

Hermione looked at it blankly, "I…I don't understand."

The mirror gave a rather long sigh before replying, "The problem is that you rely on your brain simply too much when sometimes you need to listen to your heart."

"I have listened to my heart. That's why Ron and I are getting married," she said defiantly and left the room.

* * *

That night, Ron snuck up to his favorite place in the world, the Astronomy tower. He wanted to sort out his thoughts. When he arrived, he came to an abrupt halt. Someone else had had the same idea. 

Sitting in the window, was what Ron could only describe as an angel. The moonlight reflected off of her skin making it shimmer, giving her an unearthly appearance. The small amount of wind blowing came and made her long hair dance.

When she turned her head, his breath caught. It was her. It was the girl from the Potions room, the new one, Alexia Maltor.

* * *

She looked around the room. This would be her home 'til at least the next full moon when she could kill the werewolf. It was a very plain room with stone walls and a dark mahogany floor with a threadbare woven rug of blues and tans. In one corner was a cot with a blue quilt and in the other corner a beaten up dresser. A single lamp lit the entire room. 

It was just about time to start her new job. Sterling walked over to the dresser and put on a simple blue dress that showed off her cleavage and legs. When she had arrived in Hogsmeade, the first thing she had done was find a room to rent. Once that was accomplished, the second thing she did was find a job. Otherwise, she felt she would go insane just waiting.

Once dressed, she entered the Leaky Cauldron. She had already been given the basics earlier in the afternoon. Now, she was to prove she had what it took to stay by being in charge of the bar. She gave a greeting to the other workers and grabbed an apron before taking her place.

"H-hey, bah-by," a guy slurred.

She rolled her eyes. It would be a long night.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding!" Alexia laughed. "He didn't!" 

For the last few hours, Alexia and Ron had been having a great time talking about everything under the sun. She had never felt this comfortable around any guy. Things just seemed to flow between them. Ron was sweet, funny, and totally gorgeous.

"No joke! Our fourth year, Malfoy was turned into a ferret and bounced around!" Ron said, putting up his hands to show he wasn't lying.

"Ow!" She cried, as she grabbed her side, tears running down her face. She had been laughing so hard that she had developed a stitch in her side.

Ron leaned forward, touching the area without thinking, his voice full of concern, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. Their faces were so close that their noses were nearly touching. Before she knew it, the gap had closed and Ron was kissing her. Ron was kissing her! Slowly, uncertainly, at first, then more intense, tongues slowly meeting, it was the most unforgettable kiss of her life and she never wanted it to end.

When they gradually broke apart, they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Ron's face flushed with embarrassment and he stuttered, "I…I have to go."

"Yeah," she said disappointed.

It just figured. She thought they had a wonderful time and a great kiss and then the guy runs away.

* * *

Hearing a knock on her door, Hermione went over to answer it. Not surprised to find Ron. 

"Hermione, we need to talk," he began.

She nodded her head, "I agree. Come in."

Hermione took his hand and led him into her room. She gestured for him to take a seat on her bed. Ron uncomfortably sat down. He had to tell her the truth. He had kissed someone else and had felt something.

"Hermione-I-, " He started.

At the same time, she said, "Ron, I'm sorry about today."

Walking over to him, she placed her arms around his neck. Ron shifted nervously.

"I want to make up for today. I want to prove to you that I love you," Hermione told him.

"Er…uh," Ron tried to interrupt.

She leaned down and kissed him slowly, nearly forcing her tongue into his mouth. She allowed her tongue to tease his. Without meaning to, he found himself responding, his hands beginning to run along her body. He had wanted her so much for so long. He groaned deeply, his thoughts becoming skewed.

When Ron left, Hermione stayed in the bed in a daze before beginning to cry and shake horribly. What had she done? She hadn't been ready. It hadn't been right. It wasn't romantic. She had thought…what had she thought - that by sleeping with Ron, everything would be magically perfect?

Holding herself, she cried well into the night for everyone and everything lost.


End file.
